The present invention relates generally to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to an electrical connector device for easily enabling multiple electrical wires to be “pigtailed” together without the use of wire nuts and in a single housing that is waterproof.
Many electrical jobs require that a main electrical supply be split for connection to multiple locations or multiple electrical devices. The installer has conventionally used wire nuts to make “pigtail” connections between the multiple wire paths and the main source. This frequently results in messy or unreliable connections. Other problems are created when space and moisture are concerns. Regarding moisture, gang boxes having multiple connections must sometimes be completely filled with silicone in order to be waterproof. Regarding space, a gang box full of wires connected by wire nuts can become difficult to manage and confusing as to which wires correspond with which power source.
Although various devices have been proposed in the art for managing the interconnectivity of electrical wires, these products and proposals do not provide a reliably waterproof environment or allow multiple wires to be interconnected in a convenient, efficient, and waterproof manner.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have an electrical connector device for eliminating the mess, inefficiency, and confusion that is experienced with a traditional pigtail arrangement. Further, it would be desirable to have an electrical device that allows multiple wires to be pigtailed without the use of traditional wire nuts. In addition, it would be desirable to have an electrical connector device that is waterproof without inserting silicon or similar material completely into a housing after the electrical connection of wires.